


Ожидание

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto





	Ожидание

Куро не спускает с него глаз ни на минуту. Такое внимание приятно, пусть и немного пугает. Широ кажется, что он уже испытывал подобное раньше, но вспомнить отчего-то не удаётся. Может, потому, что и не было такого никогда. А может, потому, что таких, как Куро, Широ не встречал.  
Куро грозится его убить, у Куро есть на это силы. Но Широ не верит. Ему нравится смотреть на залёгшую между чёрных бровей складку и различать оттенки сомнения Куро. Нравится доводить до едких раздумий и склоняться вместе с ним над той или иной чашей весов. Нравится приравнивать себя к святому для Куро долгу.  
Широ — слишком упрямо для собственного легкомыслия — цепляется за жизнь. Пусть сам, в глубине души, считает себя недостойным. Но Куро видит в нём то, что находит важным. Видит то бессилие, что прячется за усмешкой. Слишком легко для собственной слепой преданности читает его, но молчит об этом. Куро вселяет надежду.  
Широ исподтишка следит за тем, как Куро готовит, примеряет костюм для фестиваля, нянчится с Неко. Широ ждёт подвоха. Но Куро невыносимо искренен в своём участии, и Широ это пугает. Куро неизменно рядом, Куро верит в справедливость за них обоих. Широ боится, что однажды всё это окажется нереальным. Широ боится узнать, что на самом деле не заслуживает его справедливости.


End file.
